catfishing_das_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyreff Mercatius Crowe
Overview A young man going under the guise of "Cerow Ashenhawk", Lyreff Mercatius Crowe is the youngest living descendant of the Dukes of Tharsis, on the run from the Teris Empire as a political fugitive. Background Lyreff Mercatius Crowe was born to his father Duke Mercatius Cantorus Crowe, the ruling duke of the Fiefdom of Tharsis and his mother Alamenta Fiore, an elvish slave. A half-elf child, his biological heritage was kept secret, and to avoid public scandal, Lyreff lived out most of his first fourteen years of life within the guarded walls of Skyscour Castle. An avid reader of stories of grandiose heroism, the Duke his father bred Lyreff's interests in swordplay, etiquette, and even cooking, skills essential to any Tharsiscan noble. A promising student of swordplay and dueling, Lyreff was taught by the Sir Walter Victus Dervaux himself, loyal to Duke Crowe and sworn to secrecy regarding Lyreff's unusual heritage. Under his masterful discipline his sword abilities flourished, and Lyreff could stand toe-to-toe with many of the Tharsiscan knights themselves at the tender age of 15. During his time in Skyscour he became close friends with Vera Calenhawk, a budding knight herself. While unable to practice horse riding due to the secretive nature of his upbringing, Lyreff would often visit the stables to visit Duskmare, a Thimil Ironcloud mare that he had befriended wandering throughout the castle. Lyreff earnestly believed that he would one day explore the imperial states and the Tywst Lands, riding Duskmare and partied alongside his best friend Vera. Both his stepmother and his uncle were commonly preoccupied with business outside of Skyscour, and as such played little role in Lyreff's life as a child. During the year 616, shortly after Lyreff's 15th birthday, it was revealed to the public of the Duke's affair with Alamenta Fiore. Due to the Duke's legal marital status with the Teris archmage Silerah Tiamat Briarthorn; as well as the racial laws within the Teris empire, the Duke's execution (and later Fiore's), was ordered and carried out by the Teris Empire's Black Wolves on accounts of treason and adultery. Although not part of the executive order, the Black Wolves were also instructed to hunt down and kill Lyreff in order to prevent any challenges to the Tharsiscan throne. Knowing this, Mercatius had instructed Sir Dervaux to escort Alamenta and Lyreff out of Tharsis. However, a group of inquisitors had reached Alamenta and Lyreff before Sir Dervaux could join them. Alamenta took Lyreff and Duskmare, attempting to flee the fiefdom. However, they was intercepted by the inquisitors near The March. Lyreff was flung into the nearby Basilisk' Tongue River while his mother fended off the inquisitors, sacrificing herself for her son's safety. Before the pair had left, Fiore had entrusted Lyreff with an elvish family heirloom: the Amulet of White Blood. Fleeing Tharsis, Lyreff took the name Cerow Ashenhawk and concealed his pointed ears under his hair and a hood, working odd jobs in the Fiefdom of Aeristhane in order to survive. For two years he had heard nothing about the fate of Tharsis, and was plagued constantly by nightmares about his slain parents and the betrayal of the place he had one called home. Only recently has Lyreff vowed to take back his rightful throne and seek justice for his parents, by any means necessary. This means he will need to confront those responsible for killing his parents. Although he personally suspects his stepmother, the Archmage Briarthorn for revealing his father's affair, he has little to no idea about the true circumstances of his parents' deaths. Appearance Despite the presence of elven blood, Lyreff remains at a relatively average height for a human, and rather short for an elf. Two years of fleeing from the Black Wolves has had Lyreff drop considerable weight from when he lived in the castle, and as such he appears rather thin. His disheveled, snow white hair and deep crimson eyes are likely due to his unusual mixed blood, but is considered strange by others nonetheless. To avoid looks, Lyreff typically tries to avoid crowds and take side paths over the main streets of cities and towns. Lyreff, having stolen a set of Tharsiscan squire's armor as he escaped Skyscour, attempts to hide himself and his somewhat regal armor under a large woolen cloak. Although his ears are shorter than true elves, he is still cautious about lowering his hood around others. He carries an old but well-kept iron longsword gifted to him from his tutor, Sir Dervaux. Present Whereabouts Looking for an easy job and some food and shelter in Eliasburg, Lyreff spotted the tell-tale uniforms of a pair of Black Wolf Inquisitors. Quickly fleeing into a tavern, Lyreff hastily joined a small band of other adventurers in an attempt to leave the town without arousing suspicion. Having no idea who to trust and armed with little knowledge of the world outside the walls of Skyscour, Lyreff is wary of strangers and difficult for others to gain his confidence. However, in order for him to ever get another chance at taking back the Fiefdom of Tharsis and avenging his parents, Lyreff begins to realize that the path to justice cannot be walked alone. Special Abilities Traits Trivia Although usually quite reserved, upon mention of his childhood hero, the Duchess Liann Mareth Crowe, Lyreff will suddenly begin talking nonstop about her feats and accomplishments in the 5th century. Striving to be as skilled a swordsman as the legendary duchess, Lyreff is known to reach schoolgirl levels of excitement when discussing his idol. Raised on the lavish diet one would expect for the son of a duke, Lyreff's last two years of scrounging for money just to purchase the most common of breads came as a bit of a shock to the ex-noble. Although he has internally realized that "beggars can't be choosers", his sophisticated palate and subconscious table manners easily distinguish him as a previous member of nobility on the dinner table. His favorite dish is a cut of broiled venison done in the Kloden style with a Filgress Berry red wine reduction, served with a side of Tharsis Onion Cake from the town of Lyenne.